ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Clash of the Comrades/Fellow Job
All information in this section is from the job combinations people have talked about in the testimonials. To visit the testimonies page, click here. --Stammer 14:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I have posted several times that I and others got a Rdm/nin Opponent when using Thf/nin. This info has been deleted. WHY????????? Aphugel 19:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Well, that's my fault, Aphugel. I deleted it because it didn't belong in this section. The "Fellow Job" section is clean. If you want to post again, post in the "Testimonies" section. Add that in there and then add "THF" to the list of jobs that turns your NPC into a Red Mage. In fact, I already did that. --Stammer 19:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ok, will do Aphugel, please do not just add random stuff into random spots in this page. I have already added in that information. You also changed the part that I wrote about Red Mage-inducing jobs. You changed it to an untrue comment saying that any Red Mage-inducing job will change the Fellow's job to RDM/BLM. The truth is, that's only true if the player goes in as two Red Mage jobs. Since the Fellow can't be RDM/RDM, he or she will be RDM/BLM. --Stammer 20:58, 11 June 2008 (UTC) No, you haven't. It says Physical jobs will yield Ninja, which is patently not correct. But, w/e, you seem to look at this page as your own, so be it then, cheers Aphugel 21:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Quoted from the page originally- before you even came around: * Multipurpose jobs will yield Paladin. (WAR*, PLD, DNC*, BRD, BLU) * Physical jobs will yield Ninja. (THF*, SAM, NIN*, WAR*, DRK) * Mage jobs will generally yield Red Mage; will otherwise yield WHM. (DNC*, RDM, NIN*, SCH, THF*, WHM, BLM) Please note the "Mage jobs will generally yield Red Mage. (THF*)." --Stammer 22:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Added Dragoon to the list of jobs that yield Beastmaster. DRG/WHM faced a BST/RDM opponent; DRG/BLU faced a BST/PLD opponent. Seems to follow the established pattern. -Ooka 02:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks a bunch, Ooka. I just added this page because I was so bored at work, and the main page was getting really cluttered. Honestly, I'm surprised that my pattern idea is working out as correctly as it is. We still need a Monk, Ranger, Corsair, and Puppetmaster to bring it in. Just projecting, but I'm going to assume that Monk will issue Paladin, Ranger and Corsair will issue Ninja, and Puppetmaster will issue Beastmaster. --Stammer 04:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Entered this battle as RDM/WAR, NPC Fellow showed up as RDM/NIN. This would imply that WAR sets NPC to NIN-mode, and not to PLD-mode. Also, my NPC always used Utsusemi: Ni (as would be available as 75 main), and never Utsusemi: Ichi. It may be possible that the note of Utsusemi: Ichi providing four shadows is inaccurate, and people simply confused Ichi and Ni. Despite their popularity for PCs, NIN subjob is likely the worst subjob for RDM fellows (and therefore best for you to go against); Chainspell was wasted more on ninjutsu than the more threatening Tier-III elemental spells. --Taeria 04:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I just add what I see. And I'd like to point out that Warrior is one of the exceptions to the "set support jobs". It can go to either Paladin or Ninja, as indicated by the asterisk and the fact that it's under both categories. I'm not entirely sure what forces Ninja; it could possibly be if it is set to a support job as opposed to main job. --Stammer 20:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I entered as PUP/DNC and my NPC was a PLD/BST. She was wielding a great sword with a Crabshaw pet and used Ground Strike, Shockwave, Flash, Banish II, and Cure IV during the fight. Very strange results considering what has been posted so far had me expecting a BST/RDM. Resheph 00:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Job Used While Leveling? This is just a thought: Could the job used while leveling the NPC have an effect on the job that the NPC uses in the fight? I had spent several hours prior to doing this fight with my NPC as PLD/WAR, and she was a PLD/BST when I entered as PUP/DNC. Was the game just trying to do its best to match the staying power of PUP/DNC using the few jobs it has available or did me leveling her from 60-61 as Paladin have an effect?Resheph 00:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) EXP loss or no? Do you loose exp if you die in this BCNM? I don't think I lost any when I HP'd, but I didn't memorize my inital exp beforehand, either. --Anobi 05:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm like 95% certain you don't lose experience points when you are K.O.'ed in this battle. --Stammer 21:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC)